Plans Awry
by Fionn Mar
Summary: Three girls and three favorite movies. When the girls get put inside their favorite movies, nothing goes as planned...
1. Loitering Doesn't Pay

"EEEEP!", Fiona squealed, sprinting down the hallway while yelling, "Nice hobbit! Nice hobbit!" over her shoulder.  
  
"Get back here, Stinker!", Caitlin growled, brandishing her lunch box above her head, and running after Fiona.  
  
Fiona skidded to a stop in front of her locker, frantically spinning the dial. "ACK!", she squeaked as Caitlin whapped her across the face with the lunch box.  
  
"That's what you get for calling me a 'nasty, fat hobbit'!", Caitlin growled. "And besides, I'm not fat!" Of course, Caitlin was right. She wasn't fat. She was thin and tall. The "tall" part was resented by both Fiona and Lindsay because they were thin and short.  
  
Fiona put on her best "The World Hates Me" look and pretended to start crying. Caitlin rolled her eyes but Lindsay, who had been playing spectator during the whole escapade, thought it was hilarious (as usual), and started laughing her head off. After composing herself, her eyes widened. "Hey, look, Fi!" she exclaimed, diving for her backpack and extracted a rather large, paperback book. She walked around several loiterers in the hallway and showed it to Fiona. Fiona glanced at the title which read, "Under the Black Flag". She groaned. "Not another pirate book!"  
  
"Yup, AND it has PICTURES!" Lindsay grinned, pointing at the illustrations. "Look at this one." She flipped the pages until she came to a drawing of a man (obviously a pirate) locked in a sword fight with another man (apparently of the British navy.) "Isn't that so cool?", she asked rather excitedly. She began to wave an invisible sword in the air while humming one of the Pirates of the Caribbean songs. "Captain Morgan, terror of the Caribbee!", she blurted, waving her hands around for emphasis and thus knocking a book out of the locker catty-corner to hers, which conked her on the head. "Merf!", she cried plopping down on the floor and rubbing her head.  
  
Caitlin looked down at Lindsay, trying her best not to laugh. She failed. After being whomped several times on the head by Fiona for laughing at Lindsay, she started breathing a little. Still gasping for breath Caitlin asked, "Hey, Lindz, will you give me my Algebra 1 book back?" She reached down for the book. "Not that I really want it, mind you.", she added under the little breath she had left.  
  
"Gladly.", groaned Lindsay, still sitting on the floor and still rubbing her head.  
  
Just then, a teacher walked by and reminded them that they shouldn't be loitering in the hallway. After she passed, the trio breathed an audible sigh of annoyance. "She always gets onto us for that!", Fiona muttered. "We aren't loitering! We're packing our backpacks!"  
  
"Obviously she doesn't think that." noted Caitlin, equally aggravated.  
  
"Well come on then! If we're out of the hallway, she can't get onto us for being in it!", Lindsay sensibly observed.  
  
They closed up their backpacks, put them on, and headed down the hallway. As they were turning toward the large double doors so they could leave, they heard the automatic locking system turn on.  
  
"What in the world? What is going on?", demanded a frightened Fiona.  
  
"What are you talking about?" questioned Caitlin. She then noticed Fiona's eyes going from the locked doors to the clock hands that were spinning insanely. Fiona scurried over to Lindsay and hugged her for dear life once she noticed that everyone was gone, from inside the building and out, except for them.  
  
Lindsay, on the other hand, was smiling impishly. "Perfect.", she said distractedly, "I was getting bored."  
  
Fiona and Caitlin looked at her, horrified. "How can you say that?", Fiona yelled. "For all you know, the Academy is haunted!"  
  
Then the girls noticed an odd sort of distortion, like when you're looking over the top of a gas grill after it's been lit for a while, coming from the end of the hallway  
  
"Even if everything that just happened were normal, I'm sure that," Fiona paused and pointed toward the contorted , "can't be."  
  
The girls stood and stared at it for a few seconds until Lindsay wisely commented, "Is it just me, Caity, or is it coming toward us?"  
  
It only took two seconds for what Lindsay had said to sink in. Caitlin grabbed Lindsay and Fiona and started to drag them towards the other end of the hallway. Of course, she didn't have to do that for more than a millisecond because the other two girls soon found their feet and started running. As Fiona glanced back at the curtain of distortion, she saw that the faster they ran the faster the distortion came at them. The girls soon reached the end of the hallway and realized too late that there was no exit. They turned to face the distortion and it overtook them. 


	2. Pirates DO Wear Makeup

Note: No I will not tell you how to get to the white room. Frankly, I have no idea. Also, although I have consulted the other two authors of this story, the chapters are subject to change without warning because of various conflicts with the way I portray their characters.  
  
Disclaimer: Although I want to own Brooklyn, NY, I don't. So no, I cannot sell you a timeshare or even rent one to you, despite popular belief.  
  
***********  
  
"Good grief, does it have to be so bright?", Caitlin asked, squinting.  
  
"Where on earth are we?" Fiona questioned, oblivious to Caitlin's query.  
  
"I don't know, but we aren't in the principles office.", observed Lindsay. The other two girls glared at Lindsay, who simply stated, "Well, it's true!"  
  
Looking around, the girls finally bothered to notice where they actually were. They were in a large, octangular, white room with vibrant flourescent lighting and no exit. All of the sudden, a metalic-y voice, scaring the wits out of Fiona, boomed, "State your destination, real or imaginary, date, and location." After repeating itself in German, French, and Spanish, Lindsay finally caught on. Which was a miracle in and of it's self because she could only speak English.  
  
After detaching Fiona from her arm, Lindsay boldly proclaimed, "Imaginary, 1709, Port Royal!" As soon as the last word left her mouth, she vanished.  
  
Fiona looked at Caitlin wide-eyed. Caitlin, not as sure a Lindsay as to what she was doing, said haltingly, "Um, imaginary, after the ring has been destroyed but the elves never left, Middle-Earth." She also disappeared instantly.  
  
Fiona was left standing in an empty room all by herself. Finally realizing what she was supposed to do (as one normally does when one is left in a vacant room all to one's self), she declared, "Imaginary, 1899, Brooklyn, New York City."  
  
"PIRATES DON'T WEAR BLUSH! Maybe eyeliner, BUT NOT BLUSH!", Lindsay yelled as Fiona popped into the room.  
  
Lindsay struggled to get away from the ladies who were doing her hair and makeup. Of course, the act was futile. The ladies calmed her down (slightly) and proceeded to rub red powder on her cheeks while she glared at the mirror.  
  
Caity sat calmly in her chair smiling at her reflection.  
  
Soon two ladies bustled over to Fiona and showed her several newsie-type outfits. Fiona picked the one that looked most like the charming picture Lindsay had drawn for her that summer. The ladies dragged her over to a chair and started applying her makeup while other random, various ladies did her hair. When they were finished, her freckles were defined, her skin was pale, and her hair was a slightly darker shade of brown. the ladies then helped her into her outfit. As they were struggling with the red suspenders, Fiona noticed that Caity was nearly done and that Lindsay was being hauled away.  
  
NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO! Lindsay got away from the attendant-ladies and sprinted to the opposite wall. The ladies rushed over and fussed over her hair which she had sufficiently messed up.  
  
Caity sat calmly in her chair smiling at her reflection.  
  
Fiona was handed a bunch of old money. As she slowly counted out how much she had she was pulled by the elbow towards a large door at the end of the dressing room. She finished (she had roughly $7 in money that wouldn't be useable now) just in time to hear one of the women say, "Enjoy yourself in Brooklyn. We've given you enough money to live on for a while but not enough to sell timeshares." Then the ladies pushed her out through the door. 


End file.
